Sweet Harmony, Complete Opposite and Love
by Bwghissailova
Summary: I started this before the SHinigami interviews!  Basically It's ShuuRan, HisagiXMatsumoto, Ragiku and Shuuhei, Matsumoto and Hisagi, etc.  Slight HisagiXME! Hinted!


**The Sweet Harmony and Death God**

"Hisagi, did you hear?" Izuru asked him. "Hear what?" Shuuhei turned around and looked at him. "Head Captain Yamamoto found someone to be your squad's captain. Though it's not someone I know, they say that he was from the Hollow Force that exterminates Hollows in a specific area." Kira rubbed his nose. "Yeah I heard, I'm going to meet her today." Hisagi stood up.

An old man with a long beard spoke strictly, "The new captain of Squad 9, Hamona Ryo." The other captains shifted uneasily. "It's nice to meet everyone here." A female voice announced. Some let out a surprised noise. _A woman? _Toshiro thought. A woman appeared, her hair was just as long and her eyes were vibrant hazel. She wore her captain's haori on her shoulder, her wavy black hair draped across her shoulders and back. Under her haori was the regular shinigami outfit, it seemed to be rather low, reminding the captains of Rangiku Matsumoto of the 10th division. Shunsui Kyoraku let out a low whistle.

Hisagi Shuuhei entered the room, he stared in surprise, his captain was a _girl. _"Hello Captain Ryo." He addressed. The black-haired girl smiled, "Are you my lieutenant?" Hisagi nodded. "Your name is?" Hisagi Shuuhei replied, "Shuuhei Hisagi.". Hamona smiled, "I'm glad to meet you, Shuuhei Hisagi."

"Uh, Captain Ryo I must go, I have matters to attend to." Hisagi walked out the door. Hamona replied, "Very well." And the door closed. Hisagi walked down the hall, faster than he usually does. "Yo Shuuhei!" Renji waved from a distance and ran to catch up with him, "Did you meet your captain? What's he like?" Hisagi sighed and sat down on the porch, "_She _is very nice." Renji looked, eyes-wide. "Isn't it kinda weird for a _woman_ to be the captain for Squad 9?" "Not sure." Hisagi shrugged. "Oh well, Lets have a round of sake tonight, I'll go meet Izuru and you can go find Iba." And Renji just walked off. Hisagi sighed, "Renji! I might not go!" and got up. He found Tetzusaemon Iba talking with Captain Komamura, "Captain, could I have a moment?" Iba asked Captain Komamura, the canine-headed captain nodded. "Hey Hisagi! I was wondering if you could gather Renji and everyone for a sake party tonight to celebrate!" Hisagi laughed, "That was what I was about to ask you!" Tetzusaemon shook his head, "Well can you come?" Shuuhei shrugged. "The party is going to be held at Captain Kyoraku's garden and barraks, if you will come, and tell Renji that." Hisagi saw Iba walk away.

"Yo Renji! Who else did you want me to invite!" Shuuhei waved, catching him as he walked past him a few yards across Shuuhei. He came over grinning:

"Did you get Iba?"

"Yeah."

"I know I invited Izuru, what about Ikkaku and Yumichika?"

"Do they drink?"

"I don't think so, but invite them anyways, we need a huge group for it to be a party."

"Why don't you invite them, and who else?"

"Let's invite some girls." Renji grinned.

"Uhm, depending on who…."

"Rukia, she would make a good party guest."

"Yeah, of course Renji would want to invite Rukia alright." Shuuhei teased.

"I think you should send an invitation to Rangiku Matsumoto, how about that eh?"

"Uhm, what about Hinamori? Izuru would be delighted."

"I still think you should invite Matsumoto!"

Shuuhei ignored the comment and nodded, "YOU can ask Rukia, Ikkaku and Hinamori, while I can go ask Rangiku, Yumichika and I think I'll go search for Omaeda and some others." Renji waved his hand, "It's all set!" Shuuhei stopped, "Wait, Renji! Iba wanted to tell you that-" "Yeah yeah yeah, the party is going to be at the 8th Division barraks!"

Hamona turned around when she saw someone enter her office, it was Shuuhei, "Yes, Hisagi?" he looked at her, "I will not be able to do any paperwork tonight, there is a party that is going to be held at the 8th Division barraks." The woman smiled, "Don't worry, your excused. Captain Kyoraku already invited me." She smiled and dismissed the stunned Shuuhei. _She's going to be there too? _He thought. And walked away.

Hisagi spotted Yumichika walking with Ikkaku, "Hey, there is going to be a sake party tonight, and you two are invited, are you going to come?" "Sure, we can create some chaos that can cure my boredom!" Ikkaku smiled deviously. Yumichika thought for a while, "Hmm, if it is going to be with a bunch of shirtless ruffians I might just spend the night at home….." "C'mon don't be so boring!" Ikkaku put his hand on his shoulder. Hisagi shrugged, "We invited some girls, come if you want to. It's at the 8th's squad's barraks." And he turned around and walked away. Captain Soi Fon accidentally bumped into him, "Sorry." Hisagi muttered. Soi Fon replied with a 'hm'. Hisagi stopped in his tracks, "Uh, can Omaeda be excused for the night for the sake party tonight?" "I don't know, ask that pig over there." She pointed to Omaeda that was coming up behind him, and walked away. "Oameda! There is going to be a huge sake party at 8th Division barraks tonight, are you going to come?" the fat vice-captain replied, "No, I am having a rich dinner at home, no time to hang out with pesants." And he walked away. Shuuhei snorted and went the opposite way. "There dosen't seem to be anyone else too invite…." He thought.

Shuuhei saw Renji talking to Rukia across the yard. "So, can you come?" Renji asked. Rukia made a face, "You know I don't drink, Renji." "Still, we need a big group! Please?" he begged. Rukia sighed, "Fine." Renji laughed and clapped his hand on her shoulder, "Ok, see ya." Shuuhei smiled and continued walking, he wasn't concentrating on his trail, just looking down in thought. _BAOM!_ He crashed into something and fell back. He heard a thump as well and as he groaned and got up, his nose hurt and he heard a, "Watch where your going! That hurt…." And saw Rangiku on the floor with the cutest pose, whining and rubbing her nose. It seemed that Hisagi and Rangiku both collided with their noses and heads. "S-sorry." He got up and put a hand out, feeling all hot and sweaty when she grasped it as he pulled her up. "I was thinking and didn't pay attention." He stammered. Rangiku smiled, "Oh it's ok, I was thinking too…." And Shuuhei gulped, _should I ask? _He didn't know what to do, "Eh, Matsumoto, there is going to be a sake party at 8th Division barraks, will you be there?" Rangiku smiled, "Really? Sure!" Hisagi continued, "Rukia and Hinamori will be there as well." Rangku laughed, "Ok, I'll see you there then!" and she walked away. "How did she know I was going?" he thought, but shrugged off the thought and continued his way.

Hamona got up, "Time for the party!" she said to herself. She went into a closet to change, then came back out with her captains haori on her shoulders, yes, but with a more sleek-black shinigami robe, made her hair nice and exited the office. Walking down the hall to 8th Division's barraks. She saw a large group already there, singing and drinking. Nearly the whole Sereitei was there. She sat down with the captains: Kyoraku, Unohana, Ukitake, Kenpatchi, Soi Fon, and Komamura. They were laughing, she sat next to Unohana and Soi Fon, "Hello Ryo, here to join us?" Captain Unohana smiled friendily. "Yes, hello Captain Unohana." And she saw Soi Fon's face was slightly red, "Cheers!" she yelled, the captains raised their drinks. "Here." Unohana handed her a bowl with sake in it. Hamona took it with a grateful nod. "Hello Captain Ryo, are you sure you can handle your drink?" Kyoraku asked drunkily. "Maybe." She inhaled and then started chugging the sake down. The captains made a 'ooh!' when she let out a loud exhale and finished her sake. It made her feel a bit tipsy-topsy but she laughed, "Cheers!" and the captains agreed and raised their bowls.

Hisagi sat down with all the shinigami. Izuru was sitting next to Momo, seeming rather drunk and drowsy, slurred, "Hurray…." And nearly fell on Hinamori. He straightened up quickly and stammered, "Sorry." And Momo just laughed and said, "It's ok!" Hisagi saw Rangiku across him, starting to talk to Rukia and Hinamori on why they should drink. Renji whispered to him, "Now's your chance, back her up!" Shuuhei threw him off with a light punch, "Yeah right…" he turned around and saw Renji closer than usual, his face turning pink and laughed, "You sure…?" Shuuhei irritably pushed Renji into Rukia. "Hey!" Renji grumbled, there was a loud clang! And Rukia lay on her side with Renji on top of her legs. "RENJI!" she yelled furiously and kicked him off. Renji whined, "It was Hisagi!" Yumichika muttered, "Exactly why I didn't want to come…" Then after a small debate, the "campfire" turned quiet.

"Drink up!" Hamona slurred. All the captains replied with a loud cheer and all drank in unison. "Captain Ryo is a good drinker…..!" Kyoraku laughed and sniffed. "Eh, Ryo, which two captains watched your bankai…?" Ukitake asked. Hamona laughed, "Der…. Ehm…. Captain Komamura and Captain Kenpatchi." Both the captains nodded and Kyoraku asked them, "What was it like?" Komamura chuckled, "She advised us to now tell anyone what her bankai was, although it was very powerful." Soi Fon snorted, "Every captain's bankai is powerful!" she was rather delirious. "Ha Soi Fon! I knew you can't handle your liquor!" Kyoraku pointed. She frowned, "I only came because Yorurichi said that I should….". Hamona giggled.

"Eh, Shuuhei," Renji asked, "what do you think of your new captain?" everybody listened eagerly. "Captain Ryo? She's nice." He replied, clearly drunk. "Is she pretty?" Matsumoto teased. "Yes, pretty…" he slurred. Renji shoved a bottle into Shuuhei's mouth, "Drink some more!" Hisagi chugged down the liquid and exhaled, "How pretty?" Renji sneered. "N-not as pretty as Rangiku…" he said slowly and the crowd made a racket. Rangiku was all wide-eyed and said nothing. Hisagi rubbed the back of his head, "My head hurts…." Izuru scolded Renji, "Oh, so that means I can do the same to you huh?" Renji laughed, "Maybe!" Kira whispered in Rukia's ear, and she said, "Really Renji?". Renji frowned and started yelling, "Man, why in the world did you do that?"

On the next day, the shinigami were still a bit fired up about the party and payed no attention to their work. "Did you think the sake party was too much?" a few of them gossiped. Hisagi regretted the night because like that he exposed a secret, but was glad how Kira defended him and exposed Renji's little secret. _Still, now that she knows, I'll be treated like the average man-going-gaga over Rangiku….. _He sighed, "… and she is still in love with Gin…." He hit his head on the wall.

Hamona sighed as she looked over all the paperwork and put her elbow on the table, _he's really cute, I love those muscular limbs. Wow, I'm stupid, for falling in love with…., _she heard someone knock on the door, "Come in." and Shuuhei walked in, "Uhh, Captain Ryo, I searched around my office and couldn't find any paperwork could be done, do you have them?" Hamona looked at him and lifted up a huge stack of papers, "Yup, one stack here and another few over there." She gave the stack to Shuuhei and motioned to the other stack. "You can carry them back to your office stack by stack." She said. "Thanks." He said. Hamona smiled at him, "No problem!" and sat back down. She sat back down on her chair and resumed daydreaming, _…..in love with my lieutenant. _

Hisagi carried the stacks to his office, panting at their heaviness. He set them down and then started working on it. After couple hours, Shuuhei's hand's felt cramped, "I think I will just take a walk." Confident that he had a new captain, everything should be at ease in his squad. "Hisagi-san!" a voice called to him. Shuuhei turned around, he saw his captain walking to him, "Hello." He said. "Hi!" she smiled. "Er, Captain Ryo shouldn't you be… working?" he asked uneasily. "It's nice to take breaks once in a while than being cooped up in an office all afternoon!" she laughed. _I have never known a captain to take breaks under work… _"Uh, cool." He smiled. "Do you mind if I walk with you?" she asked. He shook his head, "No, Im going to take a walk around the Sereitei." Hisagi replied.

The first moments of Hamona and Shuuhei's walk were quiet, so then Hamona broke the silence, "So, did you achieve your bankai yet?". Shuuhei looked at her, "No, it's actually really hard for me."

"Is that so?"

"My Kazeshini, you wont believe it, but my own zanpaktou really hates me…."

"Aw, my zanpaktou dosent! White Fang is loyal as a dog!"

"Your sword's name is White Fang?"

"Yes!"

"That's cool, what is it's shikai?"

"HER shikai wont be revealed to you!" Hamona teased.

"What? Why not?"

"Only if you agree to train with me and show me your Kazeshini, I will show you her power!"

Hamona didn't wait for an answer, and just grabbed Shuuhei's hand and dragged him to 9th Division's training grounds. "Show me your Kazeshini first." She smiled. Shuuhei sighed and brought out his sword, "Reap, Kazeshini." And she felt his spiritual pressure rise, and she blinked. Shuuhei's Kazeshini looked like two poles with two blades on each handle, shaped like sythes. "I don't like Kazeshini." She frowned, "Why not?". Hisagi lifted his sword higher, "Look, it looks like it reaps people's lives.". The woman furrowed her eyebrows, "You shouldn't be afraid of it, it's your zanpaktou! You have to accept it!".

"Well, the former captain of this squad, told me once." He looked down. "That I have to fear my weapon, otherwise I have no right to wield it in battle. Meaning I need to give my zanpaktou some respect." Hamona's mouth turned to an "o" shape. She sighed, "Anyhow, show me how you fight." Shuuhei blinked, "It is sometimes hard for me to control, I might hurt you." Hamona laughed, "I'm a captain, not a little girl. Slash and kill, White Fang!" and a loud burst of reatsu made Hisagi stumble backwards. In place of Hamona's sword blade, was literally a wolf's fang. "My White Fang can cut through anything except regular zanpaktou like yours, and take the life or resitsu away from it, giving it to me for my wounds to be healed or for my power to increase!" she smiled. "Should I attack you?" Shuuhei asked. "Yes! Or I will first!" she ran to him, her sword ready to cut him. Hisagi threw his zankaktou, it making it's way to Hamona.


End file.
